Rainbow Academy
by Kei's-Girl
Summary: An Academy for everyone located on a remote island. Watch the students struggle to graduate and protect their school's secret from a power hungry madman. OCs WELCOME!
1. OC FORM

Name: First, Last (middle is optional)

Nickname: optional, if none just write N/A for Not Available

Age: 14-18

Gender: male or female

Region: Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn, or Johto

Hometown: any town in any of the four regions. Please make sure the region/town is correct.

Dormitory: Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, or Ho Oh.

**Articuno-Coordinators: compete in Contests and earn ribbons**

**Zapdos-Trainers: challenge Gyms and earn badges**

**Moltres-Breeders: raise Pokémon and takes care of them (like in a hospital)**

**Ho Oh-Researchers like Professor Birch, Oak ect.**

Appearance:

-Hair: color, style (straight, curly, cut in jagged lines, etc), length, type(bob, Mohawk ect.)

~During bed time:

~During everyday/school time:

~During formal occasions:

~During swimming:

-Eyes: color, eye depth (mysterious, angry, fierce, cold, emotionless, etc.)

-Everyday Clothes: outside of school _time_.

-School Clothes: shirt, skirt/pants/shorts [or dress if girl], shoes, socks if worn; nothing revealing

-SwimWear: (towel, shoes, suit, goggles, sunblock/no sunblock, sunglasses/no sunglasses, additional)

-Pajama Wear: robes and slippers okay, but nothing revealing

-Formal Clothes: nothing revealing please

**-If you're a Coordinator, please submit ****all**** Contest clothing. Cannot be your formal clothing. Including hairstyles; maybe any additional accessories such as nail polish or make-up or whatever.**

-Jewelry: Actually, add the jewelry with all your clothing materials. These are only jewelry you were _constantly_ or almost everday.

-Height: (tall, short, average.)

-Weakness level: (strong, weak, medium in strength)

-Width: (fat, medium, slender, thin, scrawny, etc.)

-Skin tone: (dark, light, pale, lightly tanned, tanned, etc.)

-Additional accessories or looks: (scars, burns, faded wounds, etc.)

Personality: gentle, kind, fierce, easy-going, angry, cold, sarcastic, how they act toward friends, how they act toward enemies, how they act toward someone they don't know, how they act toward Pokémon, etc.

Status/Work History: how are they in the Pokémon world?

-**Nobody can be really famous or anything like a Master Coordinator, a Gym Leader, an Elite Four, or a Champion, or even a Master Breeder. A top Breeder is okay, a Top Coordinator (a Coordinator who had won at least one Ribbon Cup but isn't a Master Coordinator), but nothing to do with all those stuff.**

Family: sister, brother, (can be only child), parents (can be orphan but has to be under the care of someone that is stated.) None can be famous as above.

Birthday **MONTH**: Months of the year.

Favorite color:

Favorite scent:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokémon: Must have one Starter Pokémon from the region they're from and four to six Pokémon total.

NO LEGENDARIES. I'm giving you a chance to resend.

Hoenn: Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile, Torchic/Combusken/Blaziken, or Mudkip/Marshtomp/Swampert

Johto: Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium, Cyndaquil/Quilava/Typhlosion, or Totodile/Croconaw/Feraligatr

Kanto: Bulbasaur/Ivysaur/Venusaur, Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard, or Squirtle/Wartortle/Blastoise

Sinnoh: Turtwig/Grotle/Torterra, Chimchar/Monferno/Infernape, Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon

Must have for your Pokémon:

-A nickname (have a back-up name just in case, okay?), a personality, a gender, and moves. 4 moves minimum, and 6 moves don't have to put the levels or the abilities or anything.

Love Interest: (if you put N/A for this, I'll contact you later)

Other: other things you want me to know.

Story Plots: Anything you want me to write about or a cool plotline

Role: Your roll in the story


	2. Getting Started

Nala's POV

"Wake up!! Wake up!! WAKE UP!!" a robotic voice droned on and on from my bedside table. "Ugh..." I moaned "It's too early to get up. Go away!" as I snuggled deeper underneath my warm and comfortable blanket too only have it unexpectedly whipped away from my body. "Uh! What! So Cold!!" I exclaimed in shock as I suddenly sat up in my bed shivering and blinking my sleepy eyes. I rubbed the sleep from my drowsy eyes as I peered at whatever cruel creature woke me up from my wonderful dream of me and David snogging... Whoa! I don't like my best friend! No Way! I sighed, who was I kidding anyways. Of course I like him but right now is not the time for unhappy thoughts. No. Now is time to torture whoever woke me up.

I slipped on my hot pink, fluffy buneary slippers and stood up, desperately trying to look taller than I really was and glowered at whoever woke me. It was my adoptive mum, Maria Gemihd. She was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips with an amused look on her round, chubby face.

Wait...why was I at home not traveling? I pondered this question and my face must have shown it because Mum answered my silent question. "School, darling. Don't you remember?" she questioned gently. "You came home late last night after flying from Sinnoh. The Rainbow Academy Bus will be here soon so hurry up and get changed so you can come down and have breakfast. I made your favourite!" and with that she flounced downstairs.

I quickly ran into the bathroom in excitement. Oh, how could I have forgotten! I had gotten accepted to the elite Rainbow Academy along with my best friend David who lives in Sinnoh. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. As I stepped out I wrapped a white, fluffy towel around me and blow dried my slightly wavy, waist length, silvery blonde hair. After my hair was dry I peered into the mirror while putting on some mascara and cinnamon flavoured lip gloss. Usually I didn't wear makeup but today was a special day! I rushed out of the bathroom to my closet and pulled out a pale purple long sleeve shirt striped with dark blue and black yoga pants. I then grabbed all the rest of my clothes and stuffed them into a yellow suitcase and plunked it beside my banana yellow duffle bag. Finally I grabbed my stuff and ran down the stairs and almost killed myself. I hurriedly placed my bags at the entrance and rushed back to the table and sat down at the table in front of a steaming plate of toast and fried egg. Yum!

"Good Morning Mum! Good Morning Dad!" I cried before devouring my delicious breakfast in 10 seconds (okay maybe 15 minutes) flat. I got up from the table and zipped to the entrance and grabbed my white pea coat and my rusty red uggs with tassels with my adoptive parents trailing behind me. I looked up at my parents tearfully, finally letting myself to slow down for a moment. I wouldn't see them till next year but at least I could call. I gazed at my parents. Oh how I wished they were my biological parents. Then I wouldn't always have to remember that my original parents didn't want me. Maybe it would be easier if we all looked more alike but we were all so different! I had pointed ears, a slim yet short pixie like structure, catlike face, wide almond shaped stormy dark blue eyes with flecks of teal and long, slightly wavy, silvery blonde hair. My mum had bushy brown hair, a round, chubby face, a stout hubby body, emerald eyes and freckles. While my dad was tall and lanky with pale blue eyes, red hair and freckles.

I leaned forward, blinked away the tears and choked out "Group Hug!" We all hugged, unwilling to let go until the grandfather clock chimed 7:00am. "You got to go now darling or you'll miss your bus. Don't worry about us. We will always be here waiting for you." whimpered my mum as she wiped her eyes. I opened the door and waved goodbye for what was the last time to my kind parents and stepped outside into the snow to start my new life at Rainbow Academy.

David's POV

I blew on my freezing hands as I stood outside at the bus stop, waiting for the Rainbow Academy bus to arrive. Even though I was wearing my black and white ski jacket with black snow pants, ivy green and silver boots and my dark green toque with a poke ball on the front I was still freezing! I hoped that the inside of the bus was warmer. That reminded me! I couldn't believe I had made it to the best school for upcoming trainers, breeders, coordinators and researchers and what made it even better was that my best friend had made it too! I couldn't wait! I cocked my ear as I heard a low rumbling sound coming from the north. I stared closely at the foggy road until a rainbow coloured bus appeared from the gloom. Finally!

It cruised to a stop in front of me and the doors swung open, nearly hitting me in the face. I grunted as I lifted my duffle bag and suitcase and climbed the stairs and was hit by a blast of warm air and nearly sagged in relief. I sighed as I sat down across from another sleeping boy and let out all my Pokémon as I gawked in disbelief at what the kid was wearing! It was the dead of winter and he was wearing a blue and white t shirt and dark green shorts with black running shoes. I started to plan how to play a prank on him when a voice startled me. "What are you staring at dude? Didn't your mom ever tell you it was rude to stare?" a unknown voice stated. I examined the brown haired boy closer trying to see if he was the one who spoke when he quickly opened his eyes and started laughing exuberantly. "What!" I frowned in confusion!

"Your face...It was sooo funny!!" he snorted and extended a hand. "I'm Corey. Corey Spina. What's your name?" he declared imploringly. "I'm David Qypy. I really like your Empoleon. Is he your starter?" I replied. Boy was I lucky. One minute into my trip and I already had a friend, it just showed how awesome I was. "Thanks. Your Infernape is cool too." he remarked. "So, do you live in Floroma town? I live in Snowpoint city. I wonder where the Rainbow academy is... Wanna battle" Corey questioned as he pulled on yellow and blue fingerless gloves.

Suddenly the bus lurched forward and then squealed to a stop. I hastily peeked out the window to see an asian looking girl with shoulder length, slightly curly purple hair crossing the road while eating a chocolate bar with a dreamy expression on her face. She didn't seem to realize that a bus had almost ran her over. Right behind her a Ludicolo scampered behind her dancing around holding a purple and silver duffle bag and suitcase. "Holy! She is going to Rainbow Academy too!" I whispered to Corey as she stepped onto the bus and wandered towards a seat...right beside me. I grinned in delight and checked her out. She was pretty in her own way and had silver eyes that were bright with curiosity and she was wearing a white sleeveless tunic covered by a Gyrados-themed hoodie and black corduroy shorts. I sighed, was I the only one who wore pants in the winter?

"So....What's your name cutie?" I asked as I smiled flirtingly.


	3. What a gentleman!

**Hello Everyone! I promised to Update and Update I did! Hope you guys liked it and Pokémon speech is in **_italics_**. Thank you everyone for submitting new characters and I promise to never abandon this story. Last time I forgot to do the disclaimer so I cannot forget this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Nala, David and the main plot.**

Nala's POV

I jumped out of the taxi almost forgetting to pay the driver as he honked angrily at me. Whoops! *sweat drop* Boy were people impatient these days.... I couldn't believe that my bus had forgotten to pick me up! I could have missed the _S.S Rainbow_!!! I growled in frustration at how far away the ship port was and started to run towards the enlarging crowd of excited students milling around. Suddenly the _S.S Rainbow's _horn blared at full volume making me jump 3 feet in the air. I collapsed in despair and started to hyperventilate as people started to board the ship and I was still far, far away.

Unexpectedly a bright light flashed and my Scizor named Scyth and my Lucario named Aura popped out of their poke balls. "I'm going to miss the ship" I moaned in dejection. "_Don't lose hope Nala!"_ exclaimed Scyth "_We'll help you." _Rapidly the two of them stood up from where they were kneeling and Aura scooped up my luggage and took off towards the ship while using Agility. I gazed after Aura with wide eyes and gave a little shriek when Scyth scooped me up in his arms and also used Agility to dash towards the _S.S Rainbow_. "_What did we tell you?" _Scyth asked me smugly and I just hugged him tightly crooning my thanks as he blushed a faint pink and awkwardly patted my back while Aura watched amused.

"_Hurry up you two or Nala is going to miss the ship."_Aura chuckled as I let go of Scyth and returned them both to their poke balls. I gathered my belongings and marched towards a ticket stand. I slowed down only to briefly flash my ticket before boarding the imposing looking ship. It was a snow white ship with a rainbow emblazoned on the side with a Zapdos, Moltres, Ho Oh and an Articuno flying around. I gaped in amazement before my vision was blocked by black, shoulder-length layered hair with aqua green highlights at some tips. "Omigod! Nala, I missed you sooo much!!! I haven't seen you since like forever!!" screamed a girl in excitement!

I wiggled out of the hug to see one of my best friends, Sky Mint grinning ecstatically. "Mint!!!! Finally someone I know!!!! How have you been!?" I trilled hooking my arm through hers and starting to walk once again towards the lobby. "I'm doing great, but how about you? You look good as usual, Nala!" she replied happily.

I looked over what Mint was wearing and approved instantly. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a white layered shirt under an aqua green small hoodie and a black mini-skirt, with small black shorts underneath. On her feet she wore knee high black boots with white socks showing above. "You look amazing too Mint!! Have you seen anyone else yet?" I questioned anxious to see my other friends. "By anyone else you mean David, right?" Mint teased playfully as she laughed at my faint blush that I desperately tried to hide. "Sorry. Haven't seen him yet but I did see Damien, Kyra and Renshi. Got to go. I'll meet you at dinner?" She scowled furiously at the last name and strode away her heels clicking against the shiny, navy blue tiles. I chuckled softly to myself, she was still angry at Renshi for....you know what. I can't even remember it has been so long! I strutted past a group of guys and smirked as I felt their eyes follow me across the room till I exited the foyer and entered the grand lobby packed with people of all shapes and sizes.

David's POV

I weaved around people scanning the area for a girls with silvery blonde hair. She had got to be here somewhere! When her bus had arrived without her I pretty much freaked. Where the hell was she!!!?? I winked charmingly at a red haired girl who nervously, shuffled her feet, looked up and abruptly burst into panicked sobs. Immediately a blonde haired girl glared furiously at me as she tried to console the sobbing girl. Wow! I never had that effect on girls before!

I languidly sauntered over to the two girls and raised my eyebrows at the glare I was receiving. I was a bit insulted with all the glowering and hysterical crying. "Soo... What exactly is going on here?" I demanded coolly before a finger poked me roughly on my chest. "Say you're sorry mister!" the blonde girl shrieked over the sound of sobs. JEEZ! You would think the girl was dying by the way she was sobbing her heart out. However I only wiggled my eyebrows and said "Getting physical now, are we? Tut tut. Sorry too disappoint you but I'm really too young for those kind of things."

Sage Demtria Love's POV

The nerve of that boy! Why! I would have slapped him if he wasn't so cute and if he didn't have a intimidating but beautiful girl behind him standing with her arms crossed. I decided to ignore them as I led away my best friend, Cassia Mirai who was slowly calming down. Unfortunately the other boy followed me too and to my surprise the girl stealthily padded behind him with a curious look on her angular face.

I sat Cassie down, put my hands on her shoulders and told her to breath before I pasted a frown on my face and turned to the source of all the trouble who to my surprise and slight jealousy was hugging the mysterious girl. Wait jealousy!!??

Nala's POV

I spotted David's head as I traipsed around the crowd. As soon as I spotted David I started pushing and shoving my way towards him only to stop right behind him and watch the situation that David had gotten himself into. *sigh*

I assessed the situation coolly. A dark red haired girl with wide, light purple eyes that were right now overflowing with tears. She had pale skin and was wearing a light lavender

long sleeved shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, a black jacket, long white

socks that stop at her knees, and brown boots. There was also a blonde girl with straight hair with a smal curl at the end and which came down to the small of her back and was kept in a high ponytail at that time. She seemed to be very close to the red haired girl. She had sapphire blue and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing A pink short sleeve blouse with trendy dark blue skinny jeans and ankle high black heeled boots.

I contemplated letting my presence know but decided against it as I wanted to see how this would turn out. Abruptly the blonde led the red head to a nearby ornate bench and slowly turned around, ready to give a stern lecture to David.

I decided that now was a good time and lightly tapped David on the shoulder and when he turned around I launched myself at him, gripping him tightly and he hugged me back as equally hard. "Where were you? I got worry lines on my forehead from wondering where you were!!" David cried in mock anger.

"Don't you go all huffy on mister! The bus never came so I had to take a taxi and wipe those wrinkles off your forehead before they become permanent." I commanded sternly but inside my heart was soaring. He was worried. About me!! I flashed a dazzling smile at him. "Yes Mam!"he replied before pulling me into a hug once again before a annoyed huff came from behind us.

We rapidly spun around and flushed in embarrassment. She had witnessed our entire greeting and was staring at us with narrowed eyes. Oh dear. She was going to ask THE question! This always hurt my heart.

Cassia Mirai's POV

I watched the scene with wide eyes and as my best friend, Sage turned around I clapped my hands over my ears and screwed my eyes shut, getting ready for one heck of an explosion. I hated arguments and I hated being so weak that caused Sagey to always stand up for me. Sometimes I wondered how I got Sagey as a friend when we are polar opposites. After about two minutes of no yelling I grew extremely curious and decided to ignore my life motto, "curiosity killed the cat." I slowly uncovered my ears and squinted at what was before me. Sagey was looking pretty put out about something and was staring with narrowed eyes at the boy who scared me and another girl who for some odd reason was standing all proud and defiant yet her eyes were guarded but pain seeped through the cracks in her well worn mask. Acting on some unknown instinct I coughed nervously, stood up and put a restraining hand on Sagey's shoulder.

Sage spun around to give me a questioning look but backed down without a fight. I looked down timidly and squeaked "Sorry about spazzing. My name is Cassia." I winced internally at how pathetic my voice sounded when a tanned hand appeared in my line of vision. " Sorry about winking at you Cassie. I've never had that kind of reaction on a girl before but there's always a first isn't there?" a masculine voice apologized softly "I'm David Qypy from Floroma Town and" he took my hand in his "I am very glad to meet such a lovely girl."

And then David unexpectedly kissed my hand then let go to straighten up to his full height. I looked at my hand in disbelief while my cheeks burned. I shyly looked up and saw a satisfied smirk on David's face and swiftly ducked my head down again to look at my boots. What a gentleman!

Sage Demtria Love's POV

I gaped in horror at David and Cassie flirting and then happened to glance at his companion who's face had twisted slightly in jealousy. Then she looked up and stared directly into my eyes, her stormy, dark azure eyes with flecks of teal pierced my heart and in that moment we shared a minute of understanding.

She kicked David in the shin and as he glowered at her she smiled coyly at him while I dragged Cassie away who was waving goodbye at David. Someone was getting a little bit obssesed. "What is your problem Cassie?" I hissed in her ear as I dragged her across the room and I grew even more irritated when she looked up at me in total bewilderment.

"You were totally flirting with him!" I growled dangerously. "What happened to you crying because he winked at you, huh?" Cassie just gulped and defiantly said "I don't know what your talking about, now let go of me!"

I took a deep breath and told myself to stop overacting like a fool. Cassie was my friend and I would stand by her side for better or for worse. I draped my arm over Cassie's shoulder and when she didn't move away I knew that I was forgiven and we turned towards a circular stage where a imposing lady was standing trying to get everybody's attention.


	4. Siblings?

Hello! Flamepool here! How did you like last chapter? I was wondering dear readers, do you think my chapters are too short. I'm trying to make them longer but sometimes after I've written for a long time I start to lose inspiration. Please send in some more OCs. I need some teachers and alot of boys. Seriously, the ratio, boys to girls is (1;6)! Even if you have already sent in an OC I don't mind if you send in another one. Now enjoy the story! Sorry this one is really short! Oh and Renshi and Nala are siblings but were separated at birth and they know this because they took a DNA test.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokémon but sadly I don't own anything but Nala, David and a bit of the plot line. Poohie.

David's POV

"Why did yah do that! Now it's bruised! Jeez lady, violence is not the answer!" I moaned as I accusingly pointed a finger at a smirking Nala. "Oh sorry about that David. It was a muscle spasm. And since when were you a hippie?" She countered before turning and walking away. "Oi! You can't walk away from me!!" I protested, hobbling sluggishly behind before I collided with Nala as she abruptly stopped. She shot a deadly glare at me and gestured toward a circular stage in the middle of the room where an impressive looking lady was standing holding a mike and was looking very detached and emotionless as she waited for people to notice her. .

As the room quieted down the lady signalled with her hand and about five dozen Luxray leapt from out of nowhere and started to roam through the lobby. Surprised shrieks and screams rang through the room. "Don't be alarmed children unless you are an alarm clock in which we ask you to stay one. They are just making sure none of you have brought any weapons onboard." The lady on stage commanded in a compelling voice. "A bit late for that. How can we not be alarmed when a Luxray comes to sniff you with no warning." I drawled to Nala who nodded in agreement. As soon as the Luxray came they were gone and the lady started to speak once again. "Thank you for your patience and I ask you to wait a bit more till we serve you dinner. My name is and I am the captain of the S.S Rainbow and I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour for the duration of your stay on my boat. If you have any questions visit the foyer where Nurse Joy from Cerulean city will answer any questions. She will also heal your Pokémon as we have a battling center near the swimming pool and training center. Now I'm sure you already have your keys to your room as you should have gotten them with your acceptance letter and a map of the ship will be in your room. I hope you enjoy your stay on the S.S Rainbow and now you may eat."

As soon as she said the word, eat, the lobby rapidly spun around and when it stopped was gone and so was the lobby. It seemed like we were in an entirely different room and in the middle of the room was a large mahogany dining table that was drooping from the weight of every kind of food imaginable! Around the big buffet table there were smaller, circular tables that sat ten. Unexpectedly, Nala pulled me out of the way and just in time, as right after I moved, Kara came running past, her nose in the air like a hound dog following the scent of food. As if Kara running past was a cue of some sort the majority of the crowd moved forward towards the buffet tables while the rest went to claim a table as theirs.

Nala and I both made a beeline for a table closest to the food when five people plonked themselves down at the table just as we reached it. Luckily it was our friends Sky Mint, Kara, Corey, Renshi and Damien. Since they had claimed the table Nala and I went to grab some food for ourselves.

Damien Lucas Wolf's POV

I shooed Nala and David towards the food table as I sat down at the table. "I'll save seats for you guys, okay?" I yelled to them before turning towards my plate of roast beef with a Cesar salad with croutons. Yum. I loved croutons. I dug in and started a conversation with a purple haired girl who seemed nice but her plate kind of surprised me. It was overflowing! "So, I guess you like food, huh?" I blurted out before immediately slapping myself internally. She will think that you think that she is fat! What is your problem Damien! Get yourself together! She turned to me and to my surprise smiled dreamily and murmured "Yes, I do like food. Chocolates the best though. Don't you agree?"

"Damien" I exclaimed quickly. "My name's Damien. And I do agree! Totally!" I cried nodding my head erratically. I glanced at the Mint and saw her whispering with Corey before turning to Renshi who was poking at his food and talking on his cell phone. Ever since Mint had gotten mad at him Renshi had become sort of strange and distant. I worried about him sometimes. "Hey guys!" Nala exclaimed sullenly as she sat on my right and David was nowhere to be seen.... "Uh...Nala, where is David?" Mint asked gently. I was worried about Nala too. She looked quite harassed and insulted. "He decided to sit with someone else." Nala replied tersely before standing up "I've got to go. Please excuse me." She cried before rushing out of the room towards the training area. Renshi stood up, threw his napkin on the table and ran after Nala without saying a word. A uncomfortable silence followed before I stood up angrily. I didn't usually get angry but this time David had hurt Nala real bad. We all guessed about their feelings for each other, the two were just too stubborn to admit it and with Nala so insecure... I banged my fist against the table and strode off to find where David had gone.

Renshi's POV

I quickly snapped my cell phone shut effectively ending the conversation I was having with my secretary, Una before I strode off after Nala. Obviously none of them knew how to deal with this kind of thing which was why I was left to do it as usual but in times like these I didn't mind so much. I closed my eyes and let my Pokémon out, following on an instinct I had learned to trust long ago. After a turning a few corners and climbing up one set of stairs I was greeted by a set of wood doors with a poke ball engraved in the middle. I pulled the heavy door open and was not surprised to see Nala sitting in the middle of a snow and ice covered battlefield with her eyes closed. She was just wearing a dark blue turtle neck and white skinny jeans with blue go-go boots(like Dawn's).

"Sister" I acknowledged her presence as I kicked off my purple, well worn sneakers and shrugged out of my faded and frayed blue jean jacket. So there I stood in just a white shirt with faded blue jeans and I was barefoot to boot. Perfect attire for battling. In response Nala just stood up and opened her eyes before recalling all her Pokémon but two, Aura and Scyth as usual. This was the tradition we followed. Whenever one of us got mad or upset we would battle always using the same Pokémon.

I also recalled all my Pokémon except for my mismagus, Tobi and my ivysaur, Yarrow who winked at Aura and Scyth playfully. I watched Nala pad over to one end of the battle field before bowing to begin the fight. "You're going down Sis'. This time I'm going to win!" I sneered before ordering Yarrow to use Sweet Scent and Tobi to use Shadow Ball.

Nala's POV

As a sweet smelling pink cloud drifted closer with a darker blob hidden within I looked at Aura and nodded, and with a click he set up a telepathic connection between him, Scyth and I. "Okay. Scyth use...


	5. Innocent Hearts are not my forte

**Sorry I have not updated in soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! Homework and projects were killing me and I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter. But I bet you want to read a story not me blabbing.**

Nala's POV

As a sweet smelling pink cloud drifted closer with a darker blob hidden within I looked at Aura (lucario) and nodded, and with a click he set up a telepathic connection between him, Scyth and I. "Okay. Scyth use Razor Wind to blow away sweet scent and Aura use Cross Chop to break shadow ball. Then Aura use dragon pulse right after Scyth uses Bug Buzz. "I commanded through the telepathic connection. I nervously pulled on a strand of hair before exhaling in relief as Scyth sent a chilling wind towards sweet scent causing it to dissipate and then Aura jumped in and right before shadow ball hit his chest he used cross chop, sending bits of shadow flying. Suddenly Scyth used bug buzz, creating an ear splitting, high pitched whine which caused Yarrow to flinch which gave the perfect opportunity for Aura to send a pulsing ring of crackling, blue energy towards her and Tobi..... Wait..... Tobi wasn't there! Where was he? "Watch out for Tobi I can't...." I never got to finish my sentence as Tobi suddenly materialized beside me, grinned then disappeared before reappearing behind Scyth and with a swish the lights flickered then Tobi's eyes glowed bright red and Scyth began to writhe on the floor, shouting in horror. I shook my head frantically, trying to get Scyth's pain filled voice out of my head. Oh, how I hated torment, it made me shiver. "Aura, quick use aura sphere on Tobi then using agility run circles around Yarrow to confuse her." I accidentally cried out loud but luckily in a whisper. I narrowed my eyes and channelled all my hurt and rejected feelings through our mental connection into aura sphere causing the globe to grow in size and turn a swirling green before Aura hurled it at Tobi and unfortunately for Renshi who shouted out a warning to Tobi just a tad bit too late. It hit Tobi head on, sending him crashing into the nearest wall where he lay paralyzed. Yarrow using Tobi as a distraction used captivate on Aura and when he turned to face her she seductively blinked her eyes and smiled a coy smile causing Aura's eyes to turn into hearts and before I could stop him, he dashed up to her not seeing a vine swing towards him and sending him into the ground where he lay battered and moaning. While this was happening, Scyth was slowly recovering from torment and as he shakily got to his feet, he used roost then agility before dashing up to Yarrow and using X-scissor. Yarrow flailed her vines, trying to grab Scyth; however he was evading every single one of them. Finally both paused then let loose bright beams of light one pinkish purple-ish one and the other a bright yellow one and as both collided a huge explosion shook the room, flinging Yarrow and Scyth back. My eyes widened in worry and I saw my own concern mirrored in Renshi's face before he covered it up and tried to peer through the swirling dust. As the dust settled I saw that all of our Pokémon had fainted and the doors had been blown off their hinges. Quickly I recalled my poor Pokémon, promising that I would get to a Pokémon center soon. I stared in shock at the mess we had created and suddenly the stress I had been smothering broke through my walls and I started to laugh hysterically and sob at the same time while I collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

Renshi's POV

I recalled my Pokémon and sighed. I was so sure that I would win that time but it was better than losing. I started to turn to survey the damage before a weird keening sound reached my ears. I looked up at the ceiling in confusion, thinking that it was going to fall down on my head before turning towards Nala. "Of all things unholy!" I growled in annoyance at my predicament. Battling I could handle but emotions and conferring were things that I couldn't do. Only people with innocent hearts could do that.


	6. Dont ever forget it

**Ok. So i meant for this to be a super long, juicy chap to make up for the short chap 6 and the long wait but my writers block and lack of motivation kept this chap short. But don't fret readers, in my next chap you will actually see all the characters that you submitted. Isn't that exciting? And I've already started so give me some time and it will be up in no time.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Wish I did though...**

We all guessed about their feelings for each other, the two were just too stubborn to admit it and with Nala so insecure... I banged my fist against the table and strode off to find where David had gone.

Damien's POV

I weaved around tables, not really paying attention to my surroundings. My eyes were focused on a head with slightly shaggy yet spiky and very messy teal coloured hair with darker streaks. After what seemed like hours I finally reached the table that David had decided to sit at. He was leaning back on his chair and gesturing animatedly while telling a story to an enraptured audience apart from three. I waited patiently behind David for him to finish his story. While waiting I let my eyes drift over the occupants of the table; there was a bored looking girl with straight blonde hair with a small curl at the end in a high ponytail who was twiddling a pair of chopsticks in her fingers.

Her eyes were half-closed but I could see that they were a clear, sapphire blue. She was wearing a pink, short-sleeve blouse, dark blue skinny jeans and ankle high black heeled boots. Next to her was a younger looking girl with dark brown hair in what I believed to be a Jaclyn Smith style though I couldn't be too sure, Nala would know. From what I could see she was wearing white cargo pants a black tank top and Greek style sandals. She seemed to be glaring at David as if his story personally offended her in some way.

Beside those two was a face I knew well. She was one of Renshi's friends, her name was Una Rose Stone. Her hair was a deep purple and was long and wavy. Una was wearing black leggings, white boots, a white tank top and a purple leather jacket which matched her hair. Nala would like her style, I thought wistfully to myself.

Her eyes were closed but they opened unexpectedly and glanced at me before closing again. I bristled in annoyance. Una's eyes were usually a nice sky blue but today they seemed to be cold and icy. However it wasn't the fact that she didn't seem friendly today that ticked me off, nope, it was because her eyes had seemed to just go right through me as if I was just an annoying fly on the wall.

"Humph. It was her loss if she wanted to be like that," I thought grumpily

I stomped over to David and tipped his chair.

"Go see Nala NOW," I commanded coldly as he stared up at me shocked.

I guess he had a right to be, I mean I don't usually get worked up but Nala was my friend. I watched as he strolled away after shooting me a glare. I was about to follow when a girl with dark red hair in pigtails jumped up after him, shot me a nasty look and linked arms with him. After that pretty much everyone else followed to my annoyance and to top the cake, Una totally ignored me while the Jaclyn Smith hairstyle gave me an approving look as if I did her a great favour by tipping David's chair over.

I sighed wearily as I trooped behind David's parade towards where Nala supposedly went when we heard a boom and the ship rocked crazily.

Unbalanced, I fell to my knees, landing on someone's hand in the process.

"Sorry," I muttered as I got up, dusting off my pants.

What could have caused that i wondered when an irritated voice reached my ears. I looked down and saw that the girl I had landed on was the same girl who had nodded at me.

"Sorry," I gasped as I pulled her up, "I'm Damien."

"Thanks," she said once she had gotten to her feet, "I'm Alberta. Alberta Cox. Don't ever forget it."


	7. Are you ready yet?

**Ok. I **_**LOVE **_**THIS SONG BY JUSTIN BEIBER AND SEAN KINGSTON! IM SORRY IF YOUR A HATER BUT YOU GOTTA JUST SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT. Anyways, as I was saying, I promised I would update...at least I think I did. Soon I'm going to be gone for about two months so I can't update but I will write while I'm away so I should have at least one chapter. I also am trying a different style of organizing my story. I'm going to try and have every character's POV in one chapter instead of only one or two people. It seems to work but I would like some reviews so I can improve. Hope you like this chapter and soon they will be arriving at the academy but that's all I'm telling you. **

**After that we have the teachers coming in. I have three so far (thanks) but I need a few more so if you could, either make some or ask your friends to read my story and maybe they'll make one. Otherwise I will have to send in... I think I have around 21 subjects.**

**Of course this doesn't mean that I still don't want students. I will always accept OCs but if they are sent in later, they might not have a major roll. Now before I bore you all to death; my story. **

_**Me: Starlight, star bright**_

_**The first star I see tonight.**_

_**I wish I may,**_

_**I wish I might,**_

_**Have this wish I wish tonight...**_

_**Wishing Star: Nope**_

_**Me: B-but...why?**_

_**Arceus: Because its mine! *mad laughter***_

_**Me & Wishing Star: *sweat drop***_

_**Me: I guess I can never own Pokémon...**_

******(Sean)  
Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go**

She's indecisive  
She cant decide  
She keeps on lookin  
From left to right

Girl, cmon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searchin is so wrong  
Im Mr. Right

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Dont leave me out here dancin alone

You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please dont waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Im not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

(Justin)  
Let me show you what your missin  
Paradise  
With me youre winning girl  
You dont have to roll the dice

Tell me what youre really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Dont leave me out here dancin alone

Cant make up your mind  
Please dont waste my time  
Not tryin to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

(Sean)  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Cant make up your mind  
Please dont waste my time  
Not tryin to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
(repeat)

**Renshi's POV**

I trailed behind my once again bubbly sister out of the battling center that we had accidentally ruined towards the S.S Rainbow's Pokémon Center. While Nala looked fine and dandy, I couldn't say the same for myself. As I said before, comforting was way out of my league which was why I had never really done it in my entire life up till now. Maybe that was why I felt so drained of energy when all I did was pat her back awkwardly.

Anyways, as Nala turned the corner she bumped right into , the ship's director who if looks could kill, Nala would have been incinerated with me next in line.

With her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, she cast an intimidating figure though I didn't let that get too me.

"Why are you students not in the dining hall?" she snapped her stern blue-grey eyes looking down on us.

"We went for a walk," I lied smoothly hoping Nala would play along and not give it away.

apprised the two of us coolly before directing her next question to Nala. "Do you know what caused the ship's disturbance?"

"N-no but we felt it. What was it," Nala stuttered but maintained eye contact with , not even flinching when she huffed in exasperation.

"Foolish child, how am I supposed to know what happened," she sneered before she grabbed our wrists in a vice-like grip and marched us back to the dining hall.

**Nala's POV**

_That mad old bat! Who does she think she is, grabbing our wrists like that?_

I tried desperately to wrench my wrist out of her grasp of steel while Renshi insisted that he could walk on his own, after all he was a big boy now. However just kicked open the wood doors and abruptly tripped over a clump of fallen kids.

I hastily stifled a laugh as with a thud she fell right on top of a tall boy with shaggy, dark brown hair.

Looking very confused, the poor boy looked around before standing up, sending to the ground where she lay shocked. Suddenly a girl with black, shoulder length hair launched herself at the boy.

"You ok James?" she fretted before turning on . "Who do you think you are? Storming in like that then-oh..." The girl ranted on and on till she realized who she was talking too. Soon after she shut up though she was still scowling at but it faded when the boy put a lightly tanned hand on her shoulder.

Putting his face close to her ear he whispered something I couldn't catch though I heard her name; Jen. Before I could ponder it more, I watched as tried to get up off the floor but ended up stepping on a girl's hand.

**Corona Hunter's POV**

I shrieked in a girly fashion-_which I am ashamed to admit_-as the boat rocked which caused a domino like effect in the dining hall. I was the only one who stayed on my feet and I would've liked to stay that way but then, with a sharp tug on my long, maroon coloured hair, I fell with another, *sigh* girly shriek.

My anger flared red-hot for a second before it died down. Whoever pulled my hair probably did it in an effort to stay upright but if it was on purpose... I shook my head and tried to get up before deciding that I would wait for the pandemonium to subside. Until then I would wait.

I began to crawl towards a corner when a black stiletto stabbed my hand causing me to let out a small whimper before I used my other hand to make a karate chop **(I'm sorry I didn't know what else to call it)** to the back of her knee joint. Just as I expected, the knee bent, throwing the person off balance which took the pressure off my now red and throbbing hand.

_Well now my hand matches my hair._

With a crash the person landed right beside me and I gulped nervously as I saw I had just assaulted the ship's director, .

_Well I don't regret it. She stepped on me!_

**James Curtis' POV**

I had finally gotten off my stomach and onto my knees when something heavy rammed into me which caused me to fall back where I had started on my stomach. I lay shocked till I regained my breath and stood up; throwing whatever had fallen onto me off.

_I'm 17 and I'm still getting stepped on..._

I stuck my hands into my jean pockets and was about to walk away when a flying tackle almost earned my face an introduction with the carpeted floor. I almost threw this person off me too when it spoke up, the voice as familiar as it gets.

She asked me a question before turning to yell at somebody but I was still frozen. S-she had hugged me. I blushed faintly but to me it felt like my whole body was on fire. I was definitely never washing this jacket.

Finally I was broken out of my reverie when Jen's voice died down. I looked at her perplexed before noticing who she was shouting at. Gently I laid a hand on her shoulder and steered her away from the glaring who in my opinion looked quite frazzled. I guess she had never been in a mob of students before. It looked like she wished it stayed that way.

My attention was brought back to Jen when her arm hooked with mine and she pulled me away to who knows where.

**Jennifer Richards' POV**

I dragged James along till we reached a plain door. I pushed it open and breathed in deeply a cool breeze smelling of salt blew into the ship. Grinning I put my hands over James' eyes happy that the deck was deserted. I released all my Pokémon, glad that I had finally found a place where I could let them all walk around.

I brought James to the railing and finally let him see where I had taken him. Though he didn't jump up and down in excitement, his smile was even better. It dazzled my eyes till I had no choice to smile back at him. He licked his lips nervously and blushed as he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something when suddenly the moment was ruined when Electivire shocked him in the leg causing James to jump into the air before landing in an ungraceful heap.

I scowled at my Electivire but he just shrugged and ambled away. Fortunately he got what he deserved when my Magmotar smacked him leaving a red mark on his yellow and black skin. I had only told Magmotar about my crush on James but maybe I should tell the others before they ruin every other romantic moment I have with James. Usually they only shock other boys but recently they've been shocking him as a warning I presume. The worst was when we were playing tag and I stumbled then he tripped and landed on me_-that part hurt-_.

Then all my Pokémon except Magmotar decided to gang up on him. It was painful to watch. My Raichu who normally is very shy sent a shocking Thunderbolt at him which was powered up by her "brother's" Thunderbolt. Then my Meganium shot a weak Solar beam at him as my Togekiss slammed into him which luckily didn't break any bones. After that he avoided getting too close to me which I truly despised.

**Cassia's POV**

David and I were about to go to the ship's on board theatre to watch a movie when Sage grabbed my arm and pulled me away ignoring my protests.

"You promised to help me train not moon over a guy you just met," she complained as she dragged me around the corner to a dusty corridor. At the end of the short hall, I could see the battling arena but the doors were blown off their hinges.

Sagey's grasp on my arm instantly slackened. "Oh my god! What happened?" she gasped as she rushed forward into the room.

I quickly followed her, my curiosity piqued. Once I entered, I realized that the major damage was the doors and the interior was fine with a few cracks in the pale blue walls.

"You think this is what caused the boat to rock?" I asked Sagey who looked surprised at what I had come up with.

She released her Pokémon and split them into two teams; One for me too use for the battle and one for her. "Whoever blew the doors off is going to be in deep shit," she muttered gesturing for me to take my place at the other end.

I patted Queenie, Sage's Nidoqueen gently being careful to avoid the spikes. At Sagey's side, she had her Quagasire (Queenie), her Luxray (Lux) and her Purugly (Purly) while I had her Torterra (Terra), her Nidoqueen (Queenie) and her Flygon (Flyer).

Nervously I wiped my sweating hands on my jeans and sent Flyer out first while Sage sent in Lux who sparked threateningly which lowered Flyer's attack. Suddenly a thud echoed from my right and both of us laughed at what we saw. Terra, Sagey's Torterra had to be the laziest Pokémon in the world. He could compete with a Snorlax!

This time he had collapsed on his side and was blinking at us sleepily as if to say, "It's not my fault my shells too heavy."

Quickly I shouted out to Flyer, "Use Sandstorm!" as Sage commanded Lux to see if he could send a Thunderbolt at Flyer before he disappeared from sight.

Lux began to spark before a thunderbolt shot out aimed directly at Flyer who dodged but the bolt clipped his wing causing him to falter for a second before he shook it off. Soon the battle field was consumed by a whirling sand storm and I covered my eyes with my hands, peeking through the cracks.

I could see that Sage had done the same thing but I focused back on the game when Sage shouted out for Lux to listen for the sound of Flyer's wing beats then use EO.

I pondered what EO could be before I screamed for Flyer to get out of there but I was too late.

**Sage's POV**

I smirked, confident that this would hit. Lux and I had been practising our secret move non-stop. We had nick-named it EO or Electrical Overload to confuse our opponents. To make EO work, Lux used Iron Tail and charged it up with Thunderbolt. He then would charge at the opponent and whack him twice with his tail while biting him while using Thunder Fang.

I flinched when I heard Flyer's agonized cry and watched as he flew out of the sandstorm and hit the wall, sparks running up and down his bruised body. With a roar Lux blew the sandstorm away and leaped back to my side.

Finally I uncovered my face and watched Flyer intently as he struggled against the effects of paralysis. Slowly he rose off the ground looking exhausted but determined.

Cassia quickly called Flyer back in. We weren't going till one fainted. No we just battled till one had a status condition and if they could fight it off they were recalled.

I checked to see if Lux was still willing to fight when the clock struck 10:30 pm. Frowning I checked my map/itinerary then recalled my Pokémon.

"We have to go back to our rooms now," I explained to Cassia as I skipped out of the room towards the Pokémon Center while she headed towards her room. Sadly we had not been paired together. She had been paired with someone called Corona Hunter while I had been paired up with a girl named Sky Mint Mistlethorn.

**Sky Mint's POV**

I paced the corridor, my eyes trained on the door numbers. "579, 581, 583, 585!" I muttered under my breath, realized when I finally reached my room.

"Jeez, how many rooms are in this ship," I grumbled and coincidentally my eyes strayed to my map, specifically the room numbers and I gasped though I shouldn't have been surprised.

I kicked open my door still mumbling. "If they had 1000 rooms why did they stick us with roommates-oh Wow!"

I took in the giant room with wide eyes. This room was better than my room back home. It had two bathrooms, two queen sized canopy beds, two fancy wooden dressers and lots more. One wall was completely taken up by windows and French doors that opened onto a balcony.

Glad that the ship's service had already packed my stuff away I jumped onto the bed giggling when I bounced up and down a few times before landing face down on the silk sheets, my face buried in the comfiest pillows in the world.

After just lying there for a moment or two I realized that my bed was decorated in my favourite colours; Silver, aqua green, dark blue and black. Feeling much more cheerful than I already was, I leaped off my bed and grabbed my pyjamas from the dresser before I dashed into the bathroom and snapped the door shut.

**Una Rose Stone's POV**

I lay on my bed in my embroidered silk pyjamas with an expensive cucumber mask on my motion less face. Beside me snuggled my cute Dratini who was making himself quite comfortable on my bed.

Sure we weren't allowed to have Pokémon out of their balls in the ship but this was me we were talking about. Rules don't apply to Una Rose Stone.

I smirked slightly as I scratched my Pokémon behind his fins and he made an odd humming sound before he yawned, showing his sharp little teeth.

Unexpectedly there was knock on the door and a black haired girl entered the room. I lifted my head lazily, inspecting what the maid was wearing. Oddly enough it wasn't the traditional uniform. This maid wore a tight black t-shirt, faded jeans, white running shoes and a jean jacket slung over her shoulder.

"I called Room Service ten minutes ago," I drawled, not even looking at the maid anymore. "I want to file a complaint."

I waited a minute for the girl to apologize and another minute but the maid didn't make a peep. Irritated I took another glance at her and narrowed my eyes in confusion. The girl was shaking and her face was turning red. Maybe she was afraid of me and maybe not.

Suddenly the girl exploded cursing and screaming at me. Somehow I got the gist of her little temper tantrum. Guess she was my roommate. My bad.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, languidly inspecting my necklace with the purple Pokémon ball strung on the gold chain. My uncle, Steven Stone had given it to me and told me to use it only when its drastically needed. I watched in satisfaction as the girl huffed, glowered at me and stormed into her bathroom.

_Lovely girl, so sweet._

**Kei Nekomaru**

I brushed my teeth, the soothing sound of a ship travelling over water almost lulling my to sleep. My eyes closed slowly and I leaned in towards the mirror till BANG! My forehead hit the porcelain facet startling me awake. Quickly I finished brushing my teeth and I was about to leave but before that I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had plain, straight brown hair. The only thing fancy was the little natural curl they had at the ends. Maybe if I fixed it here and put a bit more volume there and...no. My hair just flopped back down leaving me depressed. Sure I wasn't ugly as hell but I was average height and just barely passed for having a tan. The only thing I liked were my eyes; They were a mysterious light green and I didn't know where I got them from. My mother and father both had brown eyes...

Oh well, maybe that's why they didn't want me though a sensible voice in my head said that that was a pretty petty reason. After I finished hating my appearance I crept into the darkened bedroom where I could see my roommate, Riley Alexander sketching the room under the light of her bedside table lamp.

All of a sudden she screeched, "STOP RIGHT THERE KEI!" and began to sketch furiously before letting me continue to my bed. Though I was curious I didn't want Riley to think I was nosey so I continued on till I reached my bed. I would ask her tomorrow. Looking out the windows I snuggled under the covers, finally letting sleep take me away.

**Riley Alexander's POV**

I lay in bed, my slightly curly white hair pushed impatiently back behind my head. Intently I focused on the room before sketching what I saw onto my sketch pad. I had everything done and was just adding some quick detail when my roommate, Kei; a sweet and bubbly girl tiptoed out of the bathroom and towards her bed.

I saw a perfect opportunity and screamed at her to stop before furiously sketching Kei in her cute Pikachu pyjamas and wide startled eyes. When I had got the main outline I waved her away, too focused in my drawing to use my manners. I smiled at the final product and pulled a bunch of expensive pencil crayons and began to colour my sketch in, being careful with the details and the lighting. First the silky curtains, then the dark blue walls and the butter yellow carpet.

I finished at midnight exactly and planted a soft kiss at the bottom right hand corner before I slid out of bed and to Kei's bedside table where I placed my picture hoping she would like it. I hoped we could become good friends. Moving stealthily, I clambered back into my own bed and shut off the light plunging the room into darkness. Tomorrow night we would arrive at Rainbow Academy and all the students would be placed into the three dorms, Articuno for Coordinators, Zapdos for Trainers, Moltres for Breeders and Ho Oh for Researchers.

**Damien's POV**

Al (Alberta) and I had hung out for a while at the Games Room before we both retired to our rooms. On the way back I had passed a girl with brown hair. For some odd reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of her and when she turned around and caught me staring we both blushed heavily before hurrying away.

Anyways, I had now changed into my sleep ware. A dark grey t-shirt with red plaid flannel pants and black slippers that were right now somewhere under my bed. I was so desperate that I had wriggled under my bed to find them and then disaster struck. Maybe a girl could fit under a bed this low to the ground but not a guy who was muscled. I was stuck but I kept trying! I had to find them. You could call this my slight OCD. Before I went to bed every night, I had to at least have my slippers on once.

At long last my hand brushed against one of them and I grabbed it tightly and shoved it out from under the bed. This was how my roommate found me; Lying on the floor with one slipper in my clenched fist and only my legs and butt sticking out.

_First impressions can be changed right? RIGHT!_

**David's POV**

After Cassia's friend...what's her face...Sage dragged Cassia away I went on my merry way, not too bothered about the turn of events. Whistling cheerily I skipped towards the Pokémon Center and blew a kiss to a really cute girl in a white turtleneck and black leggings who swooned and almost fell over.

When I reached the Center's counter I leaned against it lazily and grinned at Nurse Joy.

"I think I need a Paralyze Heal, because you're stunning," I purred, smirking when she blushed before I placed my poke balls on the counter but just as she reached for them I pulled them back. "Actually, can you heal me first?" I was about to fire off another one just to see if she would turn any redder before but before I could I was forcefully removed from her presence.

"Aww Nala, just one more, please!" I begged, secretly pleased that I had run into her here. She seemed to be avoiding me for some reason...

Nala shook her head, her braids whipping through the air. "I'm not going to let you harass any more Nurse Joys."

"There's more!" I exclaimed, looking around.

"Player," she teased as she sauntered back to the counter, and exchanged a poke ball in return for another.

I gulped and flushed lightly as I fingered my gold earring before my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. When she came back to me I about blew my top. "Why are you wearing your pyjamas?" I hissed, steering her away from a group of leering males and into the lobby.

Not that there was anything wrong with pyjamas but in Cerulean City it got pretty humid due to all the moisture in the air. Because of that most inhabitants wore very er...skimpy night clothes and Nala was no exception. Her pyjamas consisted of **really **short pale blue cotton shorts, a banana yellow camisole, hot pink buneary slippers and a short, black silk robe.

Noticing my frustrated look, Nala turned defensive. "I was planning to go to bed but then I forgot to pick up Vista so I quickly rushed to the Pokémon Center," she growled, wrenching her arm from my grasp.

Just then the clock struck 10:30 pm and Nurse Joy shooed all of us out and in the confusion Nala stalked away back to her room.

"I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked towards my room. "What's wrong with her," I muttered, confused and annoyed about Nala's behaviour.

_**Next Morning (cause I'm tired of writing how they get to their rooms and fall asleep)**_

**Alberta Cox's POV**

I posed in front of the mirror whirling around when I heard a giggle. "Blake," I acknowledged her, wishing the older girl would go away. Couldn't she see I wanted to be alone. Oh Well. She wasn't that bad and she kept to herself.

I smoothed the wrinkles out of my black slacks and kissed the top of my poke balls before bouncing on my bed. I had to stay here till Blake was done and then we could both leave this luxurious ship and enter the Rainbow Academy. At that thought I allowed myself a quick grin. I had made it to the academy.

I was broken out of my reverie when Blake called to me where she was waiting at the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yah. Are you" I challenged earning me a short lived glare as I swept past Blake and trotted down the stairs.

At the second last step I paused and waved to Damien. He was the only one I respected here. When we hung out in the Game Room last night, I learned a lot of things about him and vice versa. He treated his Pokémon with love and that's what convinced me. In my short life span of fourteen years, I had only met a few people who treated their Pokémon with love and respect. Damien was one of them.

**Regan Blake's POV**

I plaited my strawberry blonde hair quickly, making sure to leave my bangs out as my usually calm and stoic roommate bustled around the room her eyes shining in excitement though when she caught me looking they dimmed to their normal brown. Looking away again I frowned. This girl was a tough nut to crack but that didn't discourage me at all. In my opinion, the harder you try to become someone's friend the stronger your friendship will be when you succeed.

Once my hair was in its usual hairdo I walked to the door and asked if Al was ready to which she responded with a rather sassy remark.

"Always am!" I shouted after her retreating form as I closed the door and followed her down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I couldn't see Al anywhere so I let myself be swept along with the crowd, looking for some friendly faces. I saw Al talking to a boy with black hair and was about to head towards them when I bumped into a guy's chest, almost falling flat on my face in the process. I would've landed on my face if it wasn't for a pair of arms that grabbed just before the painful moment.

"Watch where you're going," a masculine voice grumbled before letting go causing me to fall albeit in a less painful fashion.

**Ren Di Cielo's POV**

I stood in the crowd, glaring at anyone who bumped into me which was pretty much everyone. Out of the blue, a girl rammed into me and instead of me falling, she was the one who almost fell. If it wasn't for my reflexes her face would've gotten pretty intimate with the floor. Once I realized what I was doing, I quickly dropped her, ignoring the girl's cry of surprise.

"Watch where you're going," I grumbled about to move away when she grabbed on to my dark wash jeans.

"Oh leave me stranded on the ground. I don't care," she hissed, still clinging on to my pants. "Don't help me up and your pants go down."

Sighing I reluctantly grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the floor though I immediately let go once the deed was done.

Brushing herself off, the girl smiled at me sweetly. "Thank you," she said primly, "I'm Regan Blake."

"I wouldn't have helped if my pants weren't in danger," I muttered, "Ren." Quickly I made my get-away leaving the girl alone, not that that bothered me. I put my iPod buds into my ear and picked a secluded corner to stand in and watch the world go by.

**Michael Marx's POV**

"So what your saying is that you've never gone out with a girl before," David asked for clarification, whistling a long drawn out note when I answered in the affirmative. "Michael, you've been missing out. Luckily I'm here to help."

I nodded shyly, how I got stuck with David was a mystery. David was probably the most outgoing guy in this whole ship and I was certainly the shyest kid on this ship, hands down. I listened intently as David said random pick up lines to random girls who all had the same reaction.

"Now you try it," he exclaimed, "Just remember to be sincere and confident." Giving me a thumbs up, David easily engaged himself in a conversation with a bluenette and a blonde while I nervously wiped my sweaty palms against my jeans. I was going to wear my usual button up shirt and pants but David convinced me to try wearing jeans, running shoes and a tight dark red Gyrados long sleeve.

I saw a nice looking girl Asian girl with slightly curly purple hair. Gulping I thought of the pickup line that David had told me and approached her.

"Uh..Have you got...25..no..50 cents cause I told my mom..I'd uh call her when..I f-fell in love..No never mind."

**Kara Ryka's POV**

I was chatting with Nala when a boy approached us. At first I thought he was going to talk to Nala but when he started to talk to me I was ecstatic. I was about to say hi when he gulped and began to speak quickly and I didn't catch a thing but Nala did.

Grabbing his arm **(there seems to be a lot of arm grabbing in this chapter)** she dragged the panicked boy to a leather sofa and sat him down while she loomed over him.

"You boy need to calm down if you're going to use pickup lines on my friend," she instructed sternly, "Now starts this properly. You say hi then she says hi then you get into a conversation. Got it?"

Then she pulled me over and sat me down beside him. "Now I'm not leaving till you are BF and GF." Turning away she left me to deal with a anxious boy all on my own... *gulp*

"So..." I said softly blushing faintly. "I'm K-kara."

"I'm Michael," he muttered, looking into the crowd as if he were looking for somebody.

I fidgeted nervously, waiting for him to say anything but then he bolted, disappearing into the crowd. I sighed but perked up when I saw Nala holding two ice cream cones. She sat down and passed me one and sat down, patting my back reassuringly.

"Boys. They need to toughen up," she murmured before handing my an extra treat, chocolate sauce.

"Thanks Nala," I sniffled. I wasn't so hurt by the fact that Michael had run off. I actually was scared that if that's the way he acted, what's to say the rest of the male population wouldn't.

**Corey Spina's POV**

A ship's horn blared in the distance and an annoying voice buzzed on the intercom. I yawned and stretched lazily before cracking my eyes open. Why are there ship horns and w-why am I in a 5-star hotel room. And why am I wet?

I was about to go back to sleep when someone slapped me on the face...twice. I turned my head just in time to see my buddy Luke pull my covers off my bed. With a grunt I grabbed onto them, trying to save the warmth but all I succeeded in doing was getting pulled to the floor along with the covers.

"HURRY UP COREY!" he screamed at me, already dressed in his school clothes.

Sitting up I rubbed my eyes, totally perplexed. "Dude, what's the rush? Why are you in your school clothes?"

Looking ready to freak, his golden yellow eyes flaming as he explained the whole thing to me. "Oh shit," I cursed as I ran into the bathroom did my business, tried to tame my brown hair and rushed out the door in my pyjamas.

"RUN!" I screamed as we sprinted down the hallway and out of the ship. If we made it to the school grounds we would be safe...I hope.

**Luke Castellean's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clocks annoying beeping but today I didn't mind so much. Today was the day we would enter the Rainbow Academy for gifted teens. I dashed into the bathroom and got dressed and everything else most people did in the morning.

When I had finished it was almost lunch so I ran down and got a bite before coming back to our room only to find my roommate Corey still sleeping. I decided to give him a bit more time but when the ship's horn honked in warning I did what anyone else would do; I tried to wake him up. I tried yelling at him, slapping him-_that didn't work. He slapped me back-_ and I even poured cold water on him but to no avail! Finally I pulled his covers off and he awoke.

I quickly explained the situation to him and he ran into the bathroom and got ready in record time. Looking at the clock again I dragged him out in his pyjamas and off we went. Screaming and shouting like mad men.

_At least the ladies like a party man._


End file.
